


Everything I Wanted (And More)

by ruiseu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiseu/pseuds/ruiseu
Summary: Kyungsoo takes the whole soulmate thing pretty seriously- until he meets this tall, sun kissed boy who sweeps him off his feet in the most insinuating way possible.





	Everything I Wanted (And More)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soohua (Showert_ime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showert_ime/gifts).



“Is this thing on?”

 

Minseok vehemently taps on the webcam, craning and twisting his head just to see an empty, black screen on the laptop where the small device is being connected. Baekhyun shoos him away, opening the cam app and clicking the tiny ‘ON’ button before giving his hyung a tired look.

“Oh.” Minseok drawls, a sheepish grin on his face. Chanyeol laughs as he scrolls through the comment section of their YT account, picking up suggestions for their next video- which is scheduled for release next month. Initially.

“We’re not shooting anything today, hyung.” Baekhyun sighs and plops on the leather chair. They’re still opting for ideas and fan favourites for their next ‘hit’ on Youtube. Their latest upload, a video of Junmyeon counting his money of various currencies, had reached over 5 million views in less than a week. Baekhyun is still not sure which amazed the world more- Junmyeon’s loaded bank account, or his undeniable sugar daddy appeal.

The door in the room opens with a thud, and Kyungsoo appears with a tray in his hands.

“Hey guys, I made ramen.” The raven-haired boy announces, gingerly placing the food on the table. He sits on the couch and scoots beside Chanyeol, quietly sipping on his mocha drink.

Kyungsoo regards the blank expression on Baekhyun’s face with worry. He seems to be the most restless amongst the three of them. Ever since they’ve been ranked 9th on Youtube’s Most Popular Accounts, Baekhyun hasn’t stopped fussing about what to do next- how they must maintain the streak, how they must rank higher by their next video, and other problems that shouldn’t call for optimal stress level. 

Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Minseok’s joint account are called ‘CBX’, which is an abbreviation of their names- the letter X being Minseok’s personal YT Xiumin, and C for Chen- Jongdae’s weibo username.

It all started as nothing more than a simple gig in Jongdae’s basement, until every antic they’ve ever put online starts garnering hundreds to thousands and ultimately- to millions of views. Kyungsoo also had to give credit to their faces, though. His friends are quite the lookers.

Kyungsoo has actually been in several videos; the ones wherein he’s seen cooking, singing, or just lazing around in the background. He feels like squirming everytime he remembers the comments being left by loyal fans and viewers:  
 _‘Your friend Kyungsoo is so handsome! And so cute!’  
‘I want to see a video featuring Kyungsoo’  
‘He’s so cute. Why is he so quiet?’  
‘Squishy! Does he have a partner?’_

The last one, though, always gets to him everytime. Do Kyungsoo might be the only one in his circle who hasn’t found his soulmate yet, but he seems to takes the whole soulmate thing pretty seriously- he hasn’t been in a single relationship, hasn’t kissed or fucked or even held hands with anybody- all because he’s always wanted to try his firsts with the one person who’s made for him. He knows it’s pretty sappy, and maybe very hopeless romantic-esque of him, but Kyungsoo knows all the waiting will be worth it one day.

There’s been a lot of teasing and a whole lot of peer pressure from his lovestruck friends, but Kyungsoo isn’t in a hurry. That’s what he always says- used to say- until his birthday happened and he’s suddenly stuck in a quarter-life crisis while sharing his 3 AM thoughts with Luhan just hours after turning 25.

“That’s totally fine, Kyung.” His Chinese friend had told him. “Sometimes, things just don’t happen the way you want them to. I know you’ve always wanted to get married before you reach 30, but hey, it’s definitely not the end for you. My parents met when they were in their 30’s and they still managed to make someone beautiful like me.” Ha ha. “You’re just 25.. you still have 4 more years or so to freak out about it.”

It’s funny, because up until know Kyungsoo still feels uneasy just thinking about it, but he’s managed to calm his own self most of the time and forget the internal conflict by going out for drinks with his friends at every chance he could get- even if he’s not really the social butterfly type.

Kyungsoo tries to bury the thoughts into the deepest layer of his head as he makes a beeline to the kitchen. He sees Kim Jongdae sitting on the dining table playing Candy Crush, seemingly unfazed by the things around him. Kyungsoo puts his empty mug on the sink with a clumsy clank, causing Jongdae to finally look up from his smartphone.

The latter gives him a small smile. Kyungsoo doesn’t really need to say anything for his best friend to know about the troubles he’s secretly facing. And Jongdae might be stupid most of the time- especially when he’s with Chanyeol and Baekhyun- but he knows Kyungsoo best. He’s been his pal ever since elementary school, and he knows Kyungsoo gets bothered and doubtful about the whole soulmate situation even if the latter remains quiet. 

“It’s not like you’ve been acting a bit off for the past few weeks, but yeah,” Jongdae starts, putting his phone away. “It’s not good to keep it all inside, you know.”

“I know.” Kyungsoo frowns. “I’ve already talked to Luhan, and well, I haven’t had the chance to talk to you about it personally because you’re busy with all the CBX stuff going on.”  
"It's not like I'm a busy ass social media celebrity, Kyung." Jongdae doesn't know if he's stating the obvious, or just shading some trivial fantasy of his. "I'm just one call away.. or maybe two, because Minseok steals my phone sometimes."

Kyungsoo hums, smiling all the while. Jongdae is just as whipped as Minseok. He gets envious sometimes, he admits.

In Kyungsoo's world, soulmates can be discerned in the most pivotal way.

When Baekhyun had seen Chanyeol in the middle of a very long queue for a DICKPUNKS concert, his life with the latter appeared right before his eyes. It happened on the day they first met. Right there and then, Baekhyun knew he was the one.

Jongdae's story, on the other hand, was more dubious. Almost hilarious. He hasn't had any images of his life with Minseok until the 4th date. The process was slow, and the whole soulmate substantiation had been crushed into little gradual moments- he'd get flashes of a future with Minseok on this day, and the next- until the latter confronted him one day, saying he'd already seen the whole picture, and _knew you were the one for me, and I'm glad I'll get to spend the rest of my life with you, Jongdae_.

And maybe that's why Kyungsoo has always been afraid of 'trying it out with anyone'. What if he gets attached? What if he's the only one who falls in love? What if he's in too deep, only to know that the other person isn't the right one for him?

There are a million possibilities, and Kyungsoo isn't sure if he's brave or strong enough to face all of them.

Jongdae seems to read his mind. He hates seeing his best friend all anxious and fragile, because Kyungsoo is naturally a happy and carefree person who takes good care of the people around him. Jongdae briefly wonders- when will Kyungsoo's soulmate finally come so he could take care of the latter in return?

"Don't think too much, buddy." Jongdae stands up, suddenly having an afterthought. He grips on the edge of Kyungsoo's shoulder and gives it a tight squeeze. "How about noraebang on Friday? Sounds good to you?"

Kyungsoo lets out a toothy grin. If there's anything in the world he's willing to tire his body and soul for, it's definitely singing.

"Of course! Count me in." Kyungsoo's toes dance in his shoes, a newfound excitement clearing the worries and doubts away from his head.

Jongdae feels relief showering all over him. "Great. I'll message you, Kyung."

 

-

 

Jongin turns the last of the lights off in the dancing hall. Getting a text from Jongdae saying he needs a place to crash to seems a bit off, but he couldn’t really leave his cousin alone, even if he’s a big pain in the ass.

Fridays are the busiest- and it’s always been ironic for him considering it’s already the end of the week. 

He drives to a well-known karaoke place downtown, the one Jongdae tells him about, and parks just outside the building. He thinks he won’t stay too long since he’ll just be picking Jongdae up and catch up on dinner with him later.

He enters the 2-storey building, jogging upstairs and walking down a hallway as he searches through the rooms one by one. When he reaches the last one, a pretty big space compared to the ones he’s passed by, he gingerly turns the door knob and takes slow steps inside the room.

A couple of Jongdae’s friends are already hogging around the microphone. He couldn’t spot his dear cousin for life, but he knows it’s the right company because he’s seen some familiar faces. He keeps on squinting, getting slightly dizzy from the sensory overload.

Amongst the dancing lights, the trembling bass, the mops of jet black and brunette hair buzzing along to some 90's pop song, Jongin's eyesight is magnetized to a certain wide-eyed boy sitting at one corner of the room.

Said boy also raises his gaze to meet his.

"Hey!" Baekhyun suddenly arrives, drawling, and he's dragged Jongin in a millisecond while sashaying towards the table filled with nothing but nachos and booze. Weird.

"Long time no see, Nini! Been practicing a lot these days, huh?"

"Stop calling me Nini, _Baekie~_ " Jongin visibly cringes. "And yes, we're a month away from Dance Con, so I had to work extra hard in order to polish the choreo well." He takes a peek at Mr. Wide Eyes and finds out the boy hasn't stopped staring for the past minute.

Byun Baekhyun, quick as a sly fox, seems to notice, because he's now got the signature smug look on his face- which usually means bad news. 

"Would you like to sit down for a minute, Nini?" A smirk. "I mean, you just got here from practice and your legs must be super sore from hours and hours of dancing.."

 _Uh oh_. "No, um, it's okay-" but Baekhyun cuts him off, pushing Jongin to where a couple of seats are still available. He sees Kyungsoo, who is now squirming and looking like some ripe tomato under the blaring disco lights.

"Hi there, Kyungie! How u doin?"

Wide Eyes doesn't respond. Jongin is having a mini panic attack, and he doesn't even know why. 

To save the day, Chanyeol calls for his boyfriend from the karaoke machine, and that's the only thing Baekhyun had needed to run to his lover's side- yet not without a not-so subtle wink.

Jongin clears his throat. He can hear the boy beside him taking deep breaths. He's definitely stopped staring holes into and is now looking shy and apprehensive and so small in his seat. How cute.

"Hi." Jongin breathes out, smiling. It took forever for the boy to respond and make eye contact.

"Hello."

The younger offers him a hand. "My name is Jongin. Are you a friend of Baekhyun's?"

"I'm Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo takes Jongin's hand and feels a rush of current along his veins. His eyes must have probably gotten a lot wider than usual. 

"Is something wrong, Kyungsoo?"

"N-no! It's nothing, just.." Kyungsoo bites his lip to stop himself from rambling. "Anyway.. yeah, I am a friend of Baekhyun's. Jongdae was the one who invited me for karaoke night."

Jongin hums, taking a really good look at the boy. He realizes he may be a bit smitten with the adorable eyes already.

"Jongdae's my cousin, by the way." Jongin secretly gushes at the way Kyungsoo is nodding in understanding. He's really, really squishy. And really, really handsome.

"Jongdae told me to drop by because he might need a ride. I don't even know why he wants to sleep at my house tonight."

"Really? Jongdae is my best friend, actually." Kyungsoo smiles. "Maybe he just needs someone to talk to? He's probably tired of listening to me- considering I've been nagging at him for his poor life decisions since god knows when."

Jongin laughs. Kyungsoo's getting a lot chattier now, and so far he's been marvelling and staring at the way his lips move with every word. He also likes the sound of Kyungsoo's voice. Very much.

It's a bit funny though, because Jongin feels like there's someone staring holes at the back of his head again.

"We also love to sing together! Karaoke nights are very healing for us. We used to sing covers and take videos, but nowadays we're a bit too busy for that." 

"Oh really? I'd love to hear you sing someday, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo blushes, a faint touch of pink clouding his cheeks. Jongin takes note of how easily he can tell Kyungsoo's emotions by just looking at him. He's very transparent, and likely to be wearing his heart on his sleeves, and Jongin suddenly has the urge to protect this boy from all the dangers in the world.

"I'm a dance instructor at a studio downtown. Been teaching for a few years now. There's nothing more heartfelt and rewarding than getting to do what you love on a daily basis." Jongin says, gushing a bit. Kyungsoo nods, and there's a hint of admiration in his eyes. He begins to talk animatedly in response, keeping Jongin's interest very well in line.

And after a few minutes of listening to Kyungsoo talk (and just plainly staring at his face), Jongdae suddenly arrives with a weird expression on his face and an even weirder glint in his eyes.

"Hey you two," Jongdae says, forcing out a smile. "I see you're already well acquainted with each other."

"Hey, Jongdae." Kyungsoo grins, greeting his best friend. He can smell the alcohol from his breath. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Jongdae answers a bit too quickly, tugging at Jongin's sleeve like a child. "I just wanna go to bed and sleep. Let's go, Nini~"

Jongin raises an eyebrow at his cousin's behaviour, but says nothing. He knows the latter can be such a pain sometimes. "Alright, alright. Let's get you out of here." He looks at Kyungsoo apologetically, smiling all the while. "I guess it's time for us to go."

Kyungsoo tries to hide the wave of confliction and gives them a huge grin. "It was really, really nice to meet you." He waves. Just when he's about to bask in the company of this very charming and attractive Jongin guy..

"Likewise, Kyungsoo." Jongin smiles back, eyes never wavering. "I'll see you soon?"

"Yea-" before Kyungsoo can even finish, Jongdae is already pulling Jongin out the room. He sighs, sinking back to his seat and looking around for his drunk friends. Kyungsoo is silently praying to the stars, hoping he'll get to meet Jongin again very soon.

 

"Are you interested in Kyungsoo?" Jongdae asks, as if on impulse, the moment they step inside Jongin's apartment.

"What?"

"Are you planning on dating my best friend? I saw you earlier, you know, the both of you. There's something going on and I have to know. Every bit of it."

Jongin looks at his cousin like he'd just shit a ton. It's already past 2, and there's the unmistakable tiredness and crankiness in Jongdae's voice. Even when he's only half awake, Jongdae still puts a lot of effort into his nagging.

"You are such a mom." Jongin prepares the extra bed- very handy for unexpected and unwelcomed visitors. "Go to sleep, Dae. You're already blabbering."

"I am not," Jongdae's words stretch out into a deep yawn. "I won't let you play easily just because you're my cousin, Jong. Kyungsoo is still my best friend and I don't want him to get hurt."

Jongin rolls his eyes. "Sleep. You're getting nonsensical," He watches as Jongdae struggles to find comfort on the bed. "And no, I'm not going to hurt Kyungsoo."

"Uh huh, yearyt.." Jongdae mumbles, sighing into the pillows. Soon enough, there's the dull snoring- making it even harder for Jongin to sleep as the heavy sounds echo around the room.

Jongin settles for his headphones, pulling the blanket over his head in hopes of finally getting a good night's rest.

 

 

-

 

"He's so..."

Kyungsoo doesn't get to finish his sentence. His mind wanders back- again- to the tall and handsome boy he’d met on Karaoke night. It's been days, but Kyungsoo couldn't seem to stop thinking about Jongin and the way his body lightened up around him.

"So what?"

There's mischief all over Baekhyun's face. Kyungsoo shakes his head and says, "Nevermind," before giving his attention to the soccer match on TV. "It's nothing, Baek."

Being in Baekhyun's house means not having to give a rat's ass about anything else- because Baekhyun's parents are never home- save for the holidays. They travel around a lot mostly for work, and oftentimes just for pure leisure.

"I don't mean to eavesdrop, but," Sehun opens a can of Coke. "That definitely isn't just nothing, Kyung."

"Exactly." Baekhyun grins. "I asked you about Jongin and you turned into a daydreaming mess. That is something, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo feels warmth pooling in his cheeks. He wants to reason out; to tell them off, but he knows his closest friends wouldn't buy it over their dead bodies.

"Cut it out, guys. I actually feel stupid for feeling this way." Kyungsoo lets out a constricted laugh.

He doesn't notice Jongdae making a beeline towards the fridge, having walked inside the room just when Kyungsoo had dished out about his not-so secret crush.

"Oh? What about it, Kyungie?" Baekhyun says, voice teasing. Sehun bites back an evil smile. "Why do you feel so stupid?"

"I don't know.. it's just the first time I've actually felt conscious and excited at the same time around anyone. Jongin was such a charmer, I admit.. but I actually may have liked his company? We have a lot of things in common, too." Kyungsoo plays with the hem of his sweater. "Or maybe it's just been too long since I've met someone whom I could get along with. Ha ha."

Baekhyun nods, holding Sehun down by the ankle to stop the younger from laughing. They exchange glances and hit each other from time to time, careful not to draw suspicion from Kyungsoo- who's too preoccupied to notice and say anything else.

Jongdae had been listening. Maybe a part of him knew this would happen the moment he saw Jongin and Kyungsoo amidst the drunken haze. He'd felt sober and dutiful all of a sudden, like a big chunk of him has to be responsible for whatever's going to happen in their lives.

There's wild cheering coming from the TV, and a lot of screaming and pushing from the boys infront of it. Another goal.

Jongdae fixes his stance. He has to be one step ahead of the massive shit that's surely going to happen in their lives.

 

 

"Yo."

"Jongin?" Jongin hears shuffling from the other line. "What's up."

"Hey, Jongdae." Jongin clears his throat. For a slight moment he doesn't remember pressing on keypads or dialling Jongdae's number in the first place. All he knows is a certain wide-eyed boy has been clouding his head for too long for Jongin to at least do something about it.

"I.. uh.."

"What is it, Jongin?"

"Um.." Jongin can actually feel his toes curling. "I- I want to know if there's any way I can contact Kyungsoo? I need to tell him, uh, something."

Jongdae sighs. Of course this would happen.

"You mean to say you want Kyungsoo's number, right?"

Jongin is struck to hear silence; but he'd be lying if he's also not surprised by the calmness in Jongdae's voice.

"Should I be bothered that you sound so.. unbothered right now?"

"It's not like I didn't know this was going to happen. Yeah." Jongdae mumbles, probably out of introspection, but Jongin pretends not to hear a single word.

"Jongin.. let's just say I kinda maybe saw this coming. I've already prepared myself mentally." He contemplates saying the next words. "Are you sure about dating Kyungsoo?"

"Well I never said anything about dating but.. you'll never know." Jongin plays with the telephone wires. "I would just like to.. get to know him more. He seems fun."

"Jongin.. don't you ever fuck up I swear to go-"

"I won't, okay? I'm not playing around, Dae."

"You should understand that I am very protective of Kyungsoo." Jongdae breathes, slowly organizing his thoughts. "He's my best friend and he deserves all the good things in this world."

"Wait up.. oh please, please tell me he still hasn't found his partner yet?"

"He hasn't." Jongin sighs into the mouthpiece, evidently relieved. "But that's the thing, Jongin.. Kyungsoo is your total opposite. He hasn't been hugged, kissed, or even touched by anyone. You have to be extra careful of him. Whether you end up being the one for him or not, you shouldn't hurt him on purpose. Just take things slow. Don't scare him. And please.. fucking up is the last thing you'd want to do, Jong. So don't."

Jongin flinches at the last few sentences. He's never had any intentions of playing around with Kyungsoo. 

In not-so subtle words, Jongdae had meant not to bone Kyungsoo on the 1st date because he's the biggest (and most sensitive) virgin in town. Jongin can understand that. It may be a bit suffocating for his part, but he'll endure it. He is a man of morals after all, contrary to popular belief.

"I get it, Dae. I won't disappoint you.. but if ever I do.. just take it easy with me." Jongin hears his cousin stifling a laugh, and he feels lighter all of a sudden. "I'll go now. Don't forget to text me Kyungsoo's number!"

"Yes, _your highness_." An eye roll. "And don't do anything stupid.. _your highness_."

Jongdae hangs up. Jongin makes a face at the phone before placing it back on the bedside table. He waits and waits, and practically jumps around the moment he finally receives a contact detail from Jongdae.

 

Kyungsoo had just finished wiping the kitchen sink when his phone pings. He thinks it's unusual for him to receive a text message past midnight, save for the very rare moments Jongdae and Baekhyun would ask him out for quick snacks and booze.

He dries his hands with a towel, taking slow steps to where his phone is. Kyungsoo plops on the couch and opens his inbox to find a text from an unregistered number.

_‘Hey.’_

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. The idea of entertaining unknown people is personally unappealing, but it could be anyone- his boss, Junmyeon maybe, or even a friend or a family member. He settles for a _'Hey. Who's this?'_ and calmly waits for a reply.

_’It's Jongin.’_

Kyungsoo blinks. And scoffs. Surely, whoever is playing games with him right now must know how to hit all the vulnerable places. Since when did his infatuation for Jongin become so obvious for other people to make jokes about it?

The universe must have heard his disbelief when his phone pings again. He receives a photo message this time. Kyungsoo hastily opens his inbox and sees a selca of Jongin smiling in all his sun-kissed glory; the current date and time embedded on the bottom of the photo.

No fucking way.

In the absurdity of the moment, Kyungsoo panics and accidentally presses on the Call button. Jongin has accepted the call before Kyungsoo could even cancel it, and now he has no choice but to sit down with shaking limbs and hope he wouldn't do anything more stupid.

"Hi, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo almost melts. It _is_ Jongin- his rich baritone voice sounding much deeper now that they're talking over the phone.

"H-hey, Jongin." Kyungsoo croaks, trying to sound as cool and levelheaded.

"So.. you called?"

"Um, yeah. Haha." Kyungsoo's grip on his phone tightens. "I honestly just pressed the wrong button.. but it's okay, I also wanted to know if it's really you and not just some dumb prankster."

Jongin laughs. "Well, now you know that it's really me. How are you, by the way?"

Giddy as fuck. "I-I'm doing okay, Jongin. How about you?"

"Likewise, but I feel so much better now that you've called." _Swoon_. "I honestly prefer this than exchanging text messages."

Kyungsoo knows he has that huge, dreamy grin on his face right now, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Where'd you get my number, by the way?"

"Jongdae." Jongin simply states. "I was the one who asked him. I couldn't help it.. I want know more about you."

Kyungsoo makes a mental note to confront his best friend about it, but stores the thought away for future matters. Right now, he just wants to drown in Jongin's voice and melting words.

"You want to know more about me?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Well, I'd like to ask you out for coffee. It's up to you to decide whether it's a date or not."

Kyungsoo's stomach feels funny. The tall and handsome stranger he'd set his eyes on just a few weeks ago- Kim Jongin- is asking him out for coffee. The absurdity of this night just keeps on growing.

Kyungsoo leaves the sentence unanswered. It's too early for them to go on an official date. He likes for their first one (fingers crossed) to be special.

"I would love that, Jongin."

It's as if he can hear Jongin smile with the way his voice lights up when he's said "Okay". Kyungsoo still couldn't believe Jongin is just as excited about this.

"So where do you wanna go, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo doesn't need to think twice. He takes pride in Dalkomm; a trendy coffee shop owned by his uncle, situated just a few blocks away from Jongdae's apartment.

"I'm working part-time at Dalkomm from 12 to 5. You can meet me there after my shift. Is that okay?"

Jongin hums. "That huge coffee place near Dae's place, right? Okay, got it."

It' hasn't occured to Kyungsoo that it's already a little past 1 until a yawn forces its way out of his mouth. He's too busy to think about anything else but the boy on the other end of the line.

"You must be sleepy." Jongin says, voice low and hushed. "You should go to bed. I'll text you tomorrow."

"Okay." Kyungsoo smiles. He doesn't want to end the phone call yet, but the tiredness is already seeping through his skin like heat on a summer day. "I'll see you you tomorrow, Jongin. Good night."

"Good night. Sweet dreams, Soo."

_Soo._

Kyungsoo waits for Jongin to hang up before happily squealing on the couch. His mouth hurts from smiling, and the warmth on his face is spreading all over his body like wildfire. He feels a bit dizzy, his heart thumping like crazy in his chest.

Jongin has just given him a special nickname. A very cute one, too. Kyungsoo feels like flying.

He changes into his pajamas and brushes his teeth woozily. When he gets on the bed, Kyungsoo closes his eyes and prays prays prays. He hopes tonight wasn't just some big, beautiful dream.

 

-

 

The afternoon sunlight pours through the glass windows, over the peach coloured curtains; painting the coffee shop a warm, scarlet interior.

Kyungsoo glances at his watch. It’s almost 5, and people are slowly vacating the tables. Closing time is fast approaching. The shop doesn’t operate for more than 12 hours for the season since the owner is out of the country.

“I’ll leave it to you to close the shop, okay?” Minho, a co-worker, swiftly walks out of the stock room. He flings his gym bag and secures it over his shoulder.

Kyungsoo nods, detaching the maroon apron off his body. He waves and waits for Minho to leave before changing the shop’s sign to Close. He’d texted Jongin that it’s okay for him to come in.

The cash register makes a rather annoying sound when Kyungsoo presses the power button. In his periphery, the last of the costumers are already leaving, and the evening sky has blended into soft hues of pink and purple.

The glass doors open slowly, and Jongin walks in with a shy smile on his face.

"Welcome to Dalkomm, sir. What would you like to have today?" Kyungsoo greets playfully, eyeing the younger all the while. Jongin is just as what Kyungsoo has remembered him to be- tall, dark, and very handsome; with mocha brown locks and full pouty lips. In this light, Jongin looks a bit more tanned, but Kyungsoo figures it suits his features very well.

Jongin stands by the counter, sporting an equally playful smirk. "Well.. I'd like to talk to the very cute barista here, if you don't mind."

 

They stay by the huge fireplace, talking and exchanging stories, their laughs and excited voices vibrating through the concrete walls. Kyungsoo had never thought things would flow easily with Jongin, but here he is- smiling and cracking jokes like he'd known the younger all his life, like he hadn't felt shy and awkward with the phone call a few days ago.

"This definitely didn't come from me, but.. Jongdae's a pretty good singer himself." Jongin sips on his Jasmine tea. In all honesty, Kyungsoo finds it hard to believe, so he stares at the younger with much amusement.

"I think I'd have to hear Jongdae first before I believe you, Jongin." Kyungsoo chuckles. The younger grins in response, raising his eyebrows.

In the pacing of seconds, Kyungsoo feels a sudden, mild throbbing underneath his temples. He tries to look at Jongin with normalcy but ends up squinting, a camera-esque flash slowly engulfing his vision. Kyungsoo sees a strange, familiar silhouette- most probably of a tall man- and different places and moments reeling like a film in the blink of an eye. When Kyungsoo regains his senses; Jongin leans forward with concern clouding all over his face.

"Hey, Soo, you okay?"

Kyungsoo bites back a groan. "I'm good, t'was just a small headache." He tries to smile, and Jongin hesitantly buys it.

 

Jongin has offered to help the elder with closing the shop. He quietly stands outside, watching and waiting for Kyungsoo to secure the last lock over the chained glass doors.

"You wanna go grab a snack or something?" Kyungsoo asks, voice placid. He tries to bury the strange happening away, like it hadn’t bewildered him in any way, regarding it as some strange imagination. He feels a lot better now, anyway.

Jongin couldn't concentrate. He's too busy gawking at Kyungsoo's lips, at the faint tint of red on his squishy cheeks; probably from the chilly October weather. 

"Oh, uh," _Goddamnit, Jongin. Get a hold of yourself._ "I have dance practice, Soo. Sorry. But I have other plans in store.."

Kyungsoo hums, confused. "Yeah? What is it?"

Jongin starts rubbing his ear. A nervous act. "Well, I'd like to ask you out for dinner next Friday, then watch a movie or something. I'm cooking, so I'd like to take you to my place."

There are a hundred alarms blaring inside Kyungsoo's head- which caused the temporary dysfunction in his line of thinking. _This is it, a date. It's finally happening_. He can feel himself blushing again; at the thought of Jongin, of their date, of them eating and watching movies together in his apartment.

Jongin's apartment. Just the two of them. on a Friday night.

Kyungsoo couldn't get any more flushed.

"Um, yeah, sure. Friday night sounds good." The elder nods, biting his lip.

Jongin's face literally lights up, and Kyungsoo couldn't help but to smile back. He doesn't know if everything's going too fast- when he thinks about it, being with Jongin seems like a whirlwind; a rush of subtle flirting and giddy explosions. The excitement bubbling in Kyungsoo's chest betrays him more than anything.

"That's nice to hear." Jongin faces him, grinning. He raises his arm and places a hand on top of Kyungsoo's head, playfully messing with the soft, black hair. Jongin glances at his watch. 

"Go." Kyungsoo chortles, seeing right through the younger. He looks like he never wants to leave. "You're gonna be late, Mr. Dancer. Those kids are waiting."

Jongin huffs. He takes a step back, then another, before half-heartedley trudging to the opposite direction. He turns around one last time, cupping a hand over his mouth.

"Do Kyungsoo! We have a date on Friday night, don't forget!"

Kyungsoo laughs. Oh god, this is it. It's gonna be hard not to think about Jongin and their stupid date for the following days to come.

 

-

 

Friday comes in fallen leaves stuck on Kyungsoo's windowsill, birds singing on electricity wirings, and huge clouds looming all over the city of Seoul.

Kyungsoo tries to reflect on his week, how everything seemed to have transpired in a snap- from the Monday rush hour to the slow, quiet mornings of the weekend.

Kyungsoo has been teased, more often than not. It's a given, considering he has a lot of mutual friends with Jongin. Baekhyun wouldn't shut up about it. Minho would occasionally ask him to 'spill the beans' at work. Jongdae would nag and nag and nag, and on good days, become the least supportive friend.

"Just tell me right away if that Jongin needs a good beating, okay? I'll crush his ass into pieces."

 _Typical Jongdae_. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and smiles. He's already planned out everything for today- wake up, shower, eat brunch, go to work, go home and shower again, then go to Jongin's.

He's having quite a hard time internalizing the reality of their first date. Today's the day, and Kyungsoo doesn't know if he should feel nervous. Or excited. Or both.

Kyungsoo exhales, getting up from the comforts of his bed. It's just a date. A date. _Just enjoy and have fun without embarrassing yourself._

 

 

"Aw, shit. Hot hot hot!"

Jongin squirms, placing his thumb inside his mouth in an attempt to lessen the pain. He'd totally forgotten about the mittens, and went directly for the lid with the pasta still boiling furiously.

It's almost 6, and Jongin knows Kyungsoo will be arriving anytime soon. He sets the little wound aside and prepares the dining table for two, contemplating on whether to place a candlelight as some lavish centre piece.

 _Ehhh, too corny_. Jongin thinks.

He unties the apron and tries to fix his unkempt hair when the doorbell rings, signalling the arrival of his very much expected visitor.

"Hi." Kyungsoo greets on the doorstep as Jongin welcomes him to the room. He's dressed in a fitting white tee and dark jeans, black raven hear neatly combed into place. Jongin almost sighs. He couldn't believe he's just secured himself a very handsome date.

"You should've told me to come earlier. I could help you out with dinner, you know." Kyungsoo says, eyeing the food on the table. Carbonara and panini. The pasta looks scrumptious, though. He can't wait to taste Jongin's cooking.

"No, it's okay. You still had to work." Jongin smiles. He only hopes he doesn't look too mediocre with his black sweater and knee-length khaki shorts. They sit across each other, Kyungsoo taking the first mouthful of the pasta, and complimenting the younger's skills after.

"It's really good, Jongin!" Kyungsoo gives a thumbs up, evidently hungry. Jongin feels relieved. He finds out that the elder has taken a liking to baking just a few months ago, and he promises to find time for one cooking-baking session with Kyungsoo in the near future.

 

Kyungsoo has helped in cleaning the table and washing the dishes after dinner. They settle on the couch after, the younger having obvious trouble with the movie choice.

"Tokyo Drift or Death Note Live Action?"

"Anything is fine."

"Death Note it is, then."

Jongin places the huge bowl of popcorn on the table, shooting curious glances at the elder from time to time. They're sitting an inch away from each other, clothed shoulders almost touching. The opening theme starts playing, and the living room is quiet again, save for the sound coming from the television.

Jongin doesn't know why he's suddenly feeling nervous. The lingering silence between them stretches on and on, Kyungsoo being too focused on the movie to notice Jongin's stares.

Misa Amane appears on the screen, jumping and looking around for Light. Jongin secretly basks in the image of Kyungsoo's face against the TV lighting, the small pores and wrinkle lines visible under the intermittent brightness. Kyungsoo shifts his gaze, directing it towards the popcorn. He pops a few into his mouth and turns at the younger, eyes wide and questioning.

"Why are you so stiff?" Kyungsoo almost laughs. They're facing each other, Jongin barely hiding his emotions with a lazy smile. He doesn't even know it, but he's scooting closer to the elder, until he can already count the eyelashes on Kyungsoo's pretty face. The latter doesn't seem to mind.

"What are you thinking about, Jongin?"

"Hmmm," Jongin purses his lips. "If I were to be honest?"

"Um, sure. If you were to be honest."

"I'm thinking about how much I want to kiss you right now."

Kyungsoo doesn't even try to hide the surprised look on his face. He's blushing furiously again, a shade darker than the previous ones, and he's looking at the younger with an unwavering gaze. Jongin leans forward, closer and closer, until he can feel Kyungsoo's breath against his own skin. He's waiting for a sign- a gesture, a sound, anything- to tell him that he should stop what he's doing.

But then Kyungsoo is shutting his eyes, seemingly waiting for that impact, and Jongin takes this as a signal to move his head and finally capture Kyungsoo's lips in his.

They're soft and plump, just like what he'd imagined them to be. Jongin presses a bit more, just putting the right pressure, before slowly, reluctantly, pulling away.

Jongin studies the expression on Kyungsoo's face. He looks exhilirated, yet devoid of something, like he's still wanting for more. Kyungsoo places a hand above his chest, smiling shyly and looking at Jongin like he'd just granted him something special.

"My heart is beating so fast, Jongin." Kyungsoo says, voice low. Jongin couldn't hold it.

He pulls Kyungsoo by the nape, pressing their lips together once more. This time, Jongin has his other hand carding through the elder's soft, dark locks. He kisses harder, smashing their mouths together, and _oh god_ , Kyungsoo must be wearing some strawberry lip balm, because he tastes so sweet. Jongin opens his mouth, slowly running a tongue along the curve of the elder's bottom lip, making Kyungsoo gasp. He pushes the wet muscle inside, sighing when it comes in contact with Kyungsoo's own.

" _Ah_." Kyungsoo lets out a noise, a very sexy one.

" _Fuck_." Jongin pulls him closer, and he's lapping and licking through Kyungsoo's mouth hungrily like his life depends on it. Kyungsoo tries to move against Jongin's tongue, kissing the younger with the same intensity, and even though he's a bit clumsy and inexperienced, Jongin still finds it very endearing.

The movie has long been ignored. Jongin lets his hands explore, deft fingers roaming on each line and curve of Kyungsoo's body. He places a tight grip on the hips, slowly sliding to the back until he gets to finally, finally cup Kyungsoo's round ass.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo whimpers into the kiss. It quickly escalates into a playful war of messy tongues, of fighting for dominance; slick muscles sliding against each other. Jongin swallows back a moan, dragging his mouth down south until it reaches the elder's smooth neck. Kyungsoo makes the most erotic sounds, and Jongin is trying his best to tame the hormones raging inside his system. He kisses and licks over the jugular area, contemplating on whether to leave a fresh hickey or to save it for later. Kyungsoo's eyes are blissfully closed, mouth hanging open, and the hold he has on the younger gets tighter with each passing minute.

Jongin can feel the familiar heat pooling towards his groin. There are little voices inside his head- telling him to stop, to control himself before he could get any further. He's already half-hard just from making out with Kyungsoo, and he doesn't want to take things too far just yet.

Kyungsoo lowkey whines at the loss of heat from Jongin's mouth when he slowly pulls away. He's taking deep breaths and notices the younger's shiny, spit-glazed lips when the realization sinks in: holy shit, he just made out with Jongin and it was the _most wonderful thing ever_.

Jongin manages a grin, still breathless, as he runs a hand through his messy hair. The two of them simply laugh at the current situation, trying to figure out what has already happened in the past few minutes of the neglected film.

"Oh, it's Light and L.. why are they together in the shower again?"

"I have no idea."

They've cuddled on the couch and waited for the movie to end before Kyungsoo finally decides to leave. Jongin offers to walk him home, but the elder insists on going by himself. _'The walk isn't that far'_ , he says.

Kyungsoo lingers by the door. "Thanks for tonight, Jongin."

"For what?" A smirk. "The food? The movie? The steamy makeout sessi-"

" _Jongin!_ " Kyungsoo reddens. How cute. Even after everything that's happened, the elder still gets flustered at the mere mention of _that_ moment.

Jongin is laughing. "I'm kidding, just kidding, Soo."

The younger sends him off at the elevator, not wanting to part ways. Jongin gives a small wave. "Good night, Soo. Text me when you get home, okay?" He steals one last peck from Kyungsoo's lips.

Kyungsoo smiles, feeling his toes curl. "Night, Jongin. I'll see you next week."

 

-

 

Kyungsoo has been in a daze.

He still is, actually. The memory of their first date is still fresh in his mind, clinging on to him like sand on his feet. Sometimes, Kyungsoo gets astounded by how lucky he is to be on the same wavelength as Jongin.

He's never been kissed his whole life- and he knows that Jongin probably knew, too- but the younger had made it so much easier. Kyungsoo thinks no one would probably ever come close to the way Jongin kisses, to the way he holds him tight without any intentions of letting go. Maybe he doesn't want anyone else to kiss him, ever.

Kyungsoo would never say it out loud, but he's admitted to himself that the way Jongin had handled him that night ignited a surprising, pleasurable feeling. Kyungsoo was really, really turned on.

He's pretty sure his own body must've given it away. Kyungsoo still feels a bit scared and unprepared deep inside, but he's glad Jongin hasn't been much of a pushover about it. They can and will take things slow.

 

 

It's Saturday afternoon, and the whole gang has gotten together at Jongdae's place for some spur-of-the-moment game of pool and cards. It's been raining the whole day, so a few of their plans have been cancelled, and they really don't have much places to go without getting unfortunately drenched.

"I can't believe you guys are making me your last resort." Jongdae is sulking.

Baekhyun looks up from the billiard table. "Because your place is like, the capital city of our little country of friendship. It's very accessible."

"What about your place? You don't have to worry about your parents suddenly barging in or anything."

"I know what you're thinking, Dae. We promise not to mess your place up."

Sehun is in the kitchen, carefully pouring the cheese sticks and potato chips into a huge glass bowl. He brings them to the living room for everyone to share. Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Junmyeon are the only people who don't suck at pool, so the remaining ones settle on Jongdae's mother's expensive Victorian carpet, playing Uno cards and drinking diet soda.

Kyungsoo plops on the couch, texting and patiently waiting for Jongin to arrive. The younger had just finished yet another one of their extensive dance rehearsals.

_Soo: It's raining. Do you have any umbrella with u? A raincoat or anythig?  
Ninibear: I have a spare jacket, sir. Dont worry (:  
Ninibear: Im getting out of the lift_

Jongin walks in later, shaking his head to get a few rain droplets off the strands of his hair. He throws the semi-wet jacket on Jongdae's hamper and places his shoes aside.

Kyungsoo notices the tiredness on Jongin's face; small dark circles starting to form under his eyes. Jongin sees him from across the room and immediately lights up, sending the elder's heart into frenzy mode.

"Hey, Jongin." Kyungsoo gestures for him to sit down, to which the younger happily obliges. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Soo. Just a bit worn out." Jongin smiles, stretching his limbs.

 _"Soo and Nini sitting on a tree, f-u-c-k-i-n-g!"_ Chanyeol suddenly sing-songs from the other side, voice unnecessarily loud. To Kyungsoo's dismay, everyone had heard the little show, and he's blushing like crazy because every pair of eyes is currently on the both of them.

Jongdae eyes them carefully, smirking.

"Use protection always, yeah?" Baekhyun doubles over in laughter. "Maybe we should feature you in some Safe Sex Advocacy video for our upcoming release."

"Hey come on, take it easy on our Kyung." Minseok says, shuffling the cards. "He's just getting started with Jongin here."

The whole room bursts into laughter. Even Jongin can't help but turn bright red at the shameless remarks. Kyungsoo promptly excuses himself, dragging Jongin along with him towards the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry, Nini." Kyungsoo fiddles with his shirt. "They can be huge idiots, I swear."

Jongin shrugs, chuckling. "It's alright. I don't mind the teasing, as long as it's about you." He tilts the elder's chin upward, pressing a long, chaste kiss on his mouth.

"You huge sap," Kyungsoo feigns annoyance. "Let's go eat. I'm getting hungry."

"Kiss me back first."

"Jongin."

"Pretty please?"

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. He can't believe Jongin is pouting like a kicked puppy right now. "Fine." He gives him a peck on the lips.

 

-

 

"I fucking love your ass." Jongin murmurs against the soft expanse of the elder's neck, softly biting and sucking over the exposed area. His hands are placed on the said round globes, squeezing and kneading the supple flesh until it shows a faint pink.

" _Jongin_." Kyungsoo moans, already close to tears. It's the first time Jongin has said something that bold, and it sends shivers down his spine, a trail of warmth slowly reaching the area between his legs.

"But I love your lips the most, the prettiest heart-shaped pair I've ever seen."

Kyungsoo's neck is already laced with hickeys, and his lips are swollen and abused with traces of the younger's saliva. The creases on his polo shirt are disfigured, his perfectly gelled hair now unkempt and sticking out in different directions.

He's a mess. Jongin ruins him in the most gratifying way, treating him like some prized possession and never stepping out of line. Tonight, Kyungsoo decides he wants to please the younger in return.

"Nini," Kyungsoo places a hand on his chest, momentarily pulling away. They've been making out heavily for the past few minutes, after Jongin had brought him home in his apartment from another date night. Kyungsoo has taken the first move this time.

"Yeah?"

"I-I want to try something." Kyungsoo bites his bottom lip. Jongin's eyes are still a bit hooded, but he's looking at Kyungsoo earnestly, urging the elder to do anything he wants to.

Kyungsoo gets it. He feels crazily nervous, and giddy, and excited- and he wants to stop the rapid thumping of his heart as he slides down to the floor from his straddling position. The moment Jongin sees him on his knees, staring at the tent forming on his pants, the younger can't help but to panic a bit.

"Soo, you don't have to-"

"Take it off, Nini."

"But- I-" Oh, fuck it. The image of Kyungsoo kneeling in front his crotch is tantalizing enough, and he takes his time shedding his underwear off his body, giving the elder some time to breathe.

Jongin's dick springs into view, almost fully hard. Kyungsoo swallows the lump in his throat.

This is the first time the elder has personally seen a cock other than his own, and _wow, how can Jongin's be so big and pretty?_ The fair skin of his veiny shaft leads to a darker shade of pink, the head already smeared with pre-cum. Kyungsoo leans closer, slowly grabbing the shaft and giving it an experimental tug.

" _Shit_." Jongin hisses, shutting his eyes. He's counting every inhale and exhales inside his head, trying his very best not to scare the other as he stops himself from thrusting his hips.

Kyungsoo studies the expression on Jongin's face, still stroking along the hard shaft. Deeming it as okay, he plants a gentle kiss on the leaking tip before slowly taking the whole thing into his mouth.

" _Fuck_ , Kyungsoo!" Jongin practically moans this time, jaw slack and head thrown aback from the tremendous spike of pleasure. He's already trembling, placing one arm behind his back to support his weight.

Kyungsoo tries to remember how these blowjobs are supposed to go. Baekhyun has been his constant supplier of porn, even though he's only rarely watched a few. He tries to mantle his wet tongue along every inch, coating Jongin's cock with his own saliva. The younger is a bit huge, so Kyungsoo makes sure to keep the whole length warm by wrapping his fingers on whatever area his mouth couldn't take in. He starts bobbing his head up and down, trying to swallow as much of it as he can. Kyungsoo feels the shaft throbbing and getting impossibly thicker under his own palate, and he takes this as a good sign.

Jongin feels all the blood in his body rushing towards his dick. Kyungsoo's mouth is perfectly warm and tight, and his tongue is getting skilled with its ministrations. He's never panted this hard in a long time. Jongin places a hand on the elder's nape, guiding and encouraging him to go on with whatever heavenly act he's doing. There's the occasional teeth colliding with his shaft, and it hurts just a bit, but Jongin knows Kyungsoo is already stepping out of his boundaries to do this for the younger, and he couldn't get any more turned on than that.

It's all just a new experience for Kyungsoo. It honestly feels foreign to have a penis inside his mouth, but knowing that Jongin is getting the pleasure he deserves makes Kyungsoo's heart swell with pride and his own dick pulsating with the overwhelming sensation. He's moaning onto the shaft, feeling a tight coil about to unwind in his stomach and he knows he's already close.

Jongin thinks it's too much. He's been holding back, occasionally letting his hips jerk just to feel the tight walls of Kyungsoo's mouth around his cock. He's supposed to last for a few seconds more, but then Kyungsoo's looking at him as he moves his head, hungrily licking along the angry red shaft while making those obscene sounds. The last thing Jongin clearly sees are Kyungsoo's glassy eyes staring into his, and the soft, plump lips being wrapped around his length before he finally comes undone with a grunt.

Kyungsoo sees the strings of Jongin's cum and lets him paint his mouth white. He doesn't swallow, not yet. The elder follows with a hiss, soiling his pants with his own seeds. He tries to ignore the gross feeling and watches the younger naturally strip himself naked in front of him.

"You were amazing, thank you." Jongin scoots down to his level and kisses him hard, tasting his own cum in the process. "Let's shower?"

Kyungsoo nods, smiling. "Yeah, I think we really should."

 

-

 

Dry, crisp leaves falling from thin branches have welcomed the windy month of November. Kyungsoo thinks time has been hopping endlessly, pacing and waiting for a season to end before moving on with another.

He's carefully ironing his best navy blue suit while humming along to every song from his James Ingram album. It's Chanyeol's birthday, and the elder has been asked to sing at his friend's party as a small form of entertainment.

Kyungsoo is very excited. It isn't nerve-wracking in any way- he's had gigs here and there when he was still studying in uni, yet now that he has his home-based work and part-time job to balance, Kyungsoo's got little to no time to perform nightly at bars and special occasions. Singing had been his first love, and he's glad to be able to belt out his passion once more, especially when Jongin gets to hear him this time.

The invitation tells them to gather at the venue before dinner. Kyungsoo thinks he has much time left to shower, put on some light makeup, and flee early for his number's preparation, so he spends the rest of his afternoon sitting in front of the small vanity mirror in his bathroom before leaving for the party by fall of evening.

 

 

Jongin frowns.

It's weird, because Kyungsoo has stopped responding to his texts and calls since this afternoon. He's standing in front of the venue; a small but well-known cabaret owned by a close friend of Chanyeol's. The elder is still nowhere in sight, and Jongin has no idea how to contact him, so he decides to walk in and look for the other inside.

The place has an easy and warm ambience, with just a touch of exquisiteness, marbled counters and slick black furniture decorating most of the interior. The wall designs are Greek-inspired, and there are paintings and clay figures of the mythological creatures situated in every corner.

They have a friendly and accommodating staff, to which Jongin has been dearly grateful for helping him find their table. He greets his friends, one by one, and gives Chanyeol a slap on the butt with a playful ‘ _Happy birthday, Yoda!_ '

The birthday celebrant stands on the platform, welcoming and thanking everyone for attending his small celebration. Jongin decides to kill some time at the bar, serving his own self some drinks while hoping for the elder to finally show up. Chanyeol announces that dinner will soon be served, and while everyone is waiting, a very special friend will come up and serenade the crowd for the night.

Jongin is astounded to see Kyungsoo walking up to the stage, smiling and doing little bows to the audience. He sends a wave to their group of friends, and when his eyes meet the younger's, he gives a shy smile and waves briefly before helping the staff with the set-up. Jongin feels his skin buzz with delight.

"Hello everyone, I'm Do Kyungsoo." There's a multitude of claps and cheers. Jongin keeps his hands in his pocket, leaning against the bar counter. "I'm here to sing for all of you, and in honour of our birthday celebrant here. Happy birthday, Park Chanyeol! I hope all of you will have a good evening."

The jazz piano begins with the intro, letting the elder silently count the beats before he reaches the right timing. The electric guitar starts with a slow, sensual rhythm, accompanied by the heavy bass prominent in the background. Kyungsoo starts to sing.

_On a cold day today  
In a quiet wind like us  
Cold without a word  
Hand the magazine_

Jongin takes a deep breath. Kyungsoo's voice resonates through the crowd, along the four walls; smooth and sensual and just unbelievably heart-fluttering. It's the first time he's ever heard the elder sing, and he thinks he should let him for the rest of the time that they’ll have together.

_I feel exhausted  
When I look at you suddenly  
How? Look, it's lonely  
How is it like me_

He knows this song, he's heard it before. It's from Kyungsoo's RnB playlist, their favourite genre. Jongin listens closely, letting his senses deepen, and he's surprised at the way Kyungsoo is able to pull off the high notes and the falsettos at the end of every chorus. He marvels at how Kyungsoo is able to control his tempo and the intensity of his voice, because it's a very hard song to begin with.

_Baby you  
Do you still love me?  
Why are you so nervous?_

_It just seems like it's getting away  
I do not know why I'm lonely_

The lyrics are sad and heartbreaking. Jongin looks at Kyungsoo; all dressed up in a neat navy blue suit and its matching pants, a crisp white polo underneath and black Sperry boat shoes to finish the look. His hair is styled differently tonight, perfectly gelled and parted to one side, making him look handsomely mature. He's so mesmerizing like this- singing with all his heart, pouring every ounce of soul into the song, eyes closed and pretty lips mouthing along to every word. Kyungsoo looks very comfortable and charismatic on stage, and it's when Jongin knows this probably isn't the first time he's performed in front of a crowd.

Jongin becomes lost in the moment. He's drowning in the sight of Kyungsoo, and he feels his heart thumping in the most unusual way. He knows it's too soon for him to feel things, but he can't help it, not when it's his hyung. Kyungsoo is different from the others; like a rose amongst the sunflowers, the moon amongst a thousand stars, the cutest maltese amongst a hundred other maltese puppies. Every little thing he does catches Jongin offguard. Kyungsoo has always been beautiful to him since day 1, and not a single second has passed- in the two something months that they've been casually together- has he ever thought of leaving the elder's side. Jongin doesn't acknowledge it yet, but he doesn't deny it either- that he may, even in the slightest way, be crazily in love with Do Kyungsoo.

He knows the performance must have already ended when the applause fills the room, their friends cheering and giving the elder a standing ovation. Jongin breaks into a proud smile, raising his arms as high as he can, clapping at Kyungsoo with all the passion he can muster. The latter extends his gratitude to the staff, to everyone in the audience, and when he turns to Jongin's direction, the grin on his face suddenly falters in the most discreet way. Kyungsoo pauses for a short while, staring at the younger with a perplexed expression, before regaining his composure and quickly averting his gaze towards the curtains leading to the backstage.

Jongin watches Kyungsoo walking away, and he wants to follow him, to ask him what just happened, but then Chanyeol arrives and is hastily pushing him towards their table. Dinner has already been served, but the younger doesn’t feel like eating without knowing the other’s state of mind. The more he thinks about it, the more confused and bothered he becomes.

 

“Oh my god, Jongdae.” Kyungsoo is crying in the restroom, the mahogany doors shut and locked. He’s slouched on the floor, head in his hands, and Jongdae is softly rubbing small circles on his back, feeling just as worried and nervous.

“Calm down, Kyung. What happened?”

“I..” The younger hiccups, trying to steady his breathing. “Remember when I.. thanked everyone after singing.. and then I turned to Jongin and looked at him and..” Another stream of tears. “Oh, Dae. I don’t know what to do.”

“Just breathe. I’m here to listen.”

Kyungsoo sighs. “I looked at Jongin.. and I.. I saw everything. I saw it with my own eyes; my future, my life being shared with his. He’s my soulmate, Dae.”

Jongdae is taken aback. He is honestly surprised, but it isn’t all mind-boggling and unexpected. Maybe Jongdae has some sort of best friend radar, where he gets to know about the significant things in Kyungsoo’s life beforehand.

“I’ve always kinda known, Kyung. A hunch.” Jongdae admits. “But.. what are you so scared about?”

“M-Maybe it’s the pressure; the pressure of having to do better for him, of having to do better for the both of us. I really like him, Jongdae, and I don’t want to lose him.” The tears on Kyungsoo’s face have momentarily slowed down. “And the thing that scares me the most- what if I’m not his? It could be possible, right?”

Jongdae calculably nods, pursing his lips. It _is_ possible. He remembers something about projection, of being so attached to someone that you get flashes of things from your subconscious; of your desires and dreams and fears. You may see the other person as your soulmate, but it may not be reciprocated either. There have been only a few, rare cases though, and Jongdae believes the whole soulmate thing can be equally subjective.

“If it makes you feel better, Jongin hasn’t said a thing about it, so that means maybe his grand moment is still yet to happen.” He wipes the tear stains off of Kyungsoo’s cheeks. “But, whether you end up as his soulmate or not, I’ve seen the way he looks at you, Kyungsoo. I know he’ll end up keeping you anyway.”

“You really think so?” Kyungsoo sniffs, trying to smile. “I’d like to believe that too, but you know me, Jongdae.. I won’t stop feeling anxious if I don’t talk to Jongin about it, and I am _scared_ to talk to him about it.”

The elder chuckles, lifting his best friend up from the floor. “Well don’t be. My cousin’s a really nice guy, even though I bitch at him sometimes. He’ll understand, Kyung.”

Kyungsoo is dusting off his butt. “I hope so, Dae.” He stands in front of the sink, washing his hands and fixing his hair. He looks a lot better now. “But thanks for listening to my neverending drama.. I can be such a bother, right? Ha ha ha.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes. _He’s overthinking, again._ “That’s what best friends are for, Do Kyungsoo.” He figures it about time they show up for dinner and eat. Kyungsoo is emotionally exhausted, evidently, and he needs the energy if he wants to last throughout the whole party.

“Come on, Kyung. We have to eat. They’re probably looking for us right now.” The elder grabs him by the hand. Kyungsoo follows and says nothing, and he’s silently hoping he’ll have the courage to face Jongin for the rest of the night.

 

Dinner passes by like a breeze, the heavy chatter and exchange of stories furiously going around the table. Jongin had been glad to see Kyungsoo again after his performance, but the latter barely spoke a word, even though they were sitting and eating side by side. He only talks and responds when necessary, noticeably keeping himself busy just to avoid Jongin.

At the end of dinner, Kyungsoo has excused himself, saying he wants to drink with Jongdae and Baekhyun at the bar. He didn't even invite Jongin to come over. The younger nods and stays, still sulking in his seat.

 

Midnight comes, and so does the flock of bar goers and visitors around the liquor station. Jongin stands up from their table and decides to find Kyungsoo. After a lot of careful thinking, he's come to the conclusion that something unlikely must've happened, and the elder is just too nervous to talk to him about it. He's more than willing to find out, anyway.

Jongin finds the trio at the farthest end of the bar. Baekhyun is laughing loudly, most probably at himself, while holding up an empty bottle of Jager. Jongdae seems the least bit sane, taking deep breaths and keeping himself up and _wait, no, shit. That's Kyungsoo, and he looks dead drunk_.

"Just how much did he have, Dae?" The younger demands, scooping Kyungsoo up in his hold. He drapes the latter's flaccid arm around his own shoulder while holding him by the hips, trying to keep him steady.

"Eh.. a few, I think." Jongdae accidentally burps. He shakes his head. "We were just waiting for the soberness to sink in."

Jongin is sighing, feeling already slightly frustrated. "Nevermind, I'm taking him home right now. Just send my regards to Chanyeol."

 

It's taken a lot of hard work and effort and not messing up his balance for Jongin to bring the elder into his car in one piece. He places Kyungsoo in the passenger seat, securing his belt extra tight, before going into his own.

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo murmurs, right before the younger decides to start the engine.

"Hey, Soo. It's okay." There's a ghost of a smile on Jongin's lips. "I'm taking you home. You're too drunk right now."

The elder makes an incomprehensible sound, somewhere between a whine and a grumble, and he's reaching out and suddenly holding Jongin by the wrist. The latter can smell the alcohol in his breath, strong and a bit poignant. Kyungsoo's head is tilted to the side, and in this view, Jongin can see the gentle slope of his cute button nose- the curve of his favourite lips, the puffiness of his cheeks, the thickness of his brows- making it harder for the younger to stay rationally disappointed at the whole situation.

With just a mere glance, Jongin's vision suddenly goes all white- and there are bits of flashes and imagery simultaneously playing on loop inside his head. It's like watching a presentation; some sort of documentary of someone else's life. Jongin is squinting, hard, and he's surprised to see that the life appearing right before his eyes belongs to no one else but his. and Kyungsoo's.

The timeline shows a couple of events that have happened between the both of them, like their first date and their first time seeing each other at the karaoke room. The proceeding episodes pass by faster, and Jongin figures they're the ones that are yet to happen in their shared lives. After a few seconds, the array comprising their future begins to fade into black, slowly, until the younger obtains his vision back with Kyungsoo's face just right in front of him.

Jongin tries to calm himself down, one hand gripping tightly on the steering wheel. He’s also trying to process everything that has happened for the night- but the recent revelation crawls into his head and bothers him more than anything. He looks at Kyungsoo, who is still passed out and unconscious, soft fingers still wrapped around the younger's own wrist.

He intertwines his rough hand with the elder's, bringing it to his mouth and kissing the fair skin softly. For the first time in a long time, Jongin feels conflicted- his emotions playing and tugging on his heartstrings one by one. He's nervous, elated, anxious, worried, and frustrated; but he's more bewildered at the realization repeatedly knocking some huge sense inside his chest.

Do fucking Kyungsoo is his fucking soulmate.

 

 

-

 

Kyungsoo takes a step back. It's been a total of three days- three days of no communication with Jongin, three days of not seeing the younger, three days of internalizing that he's his so-called soulmate; the only one who's probably made and meant for him in this lifetime.. and he's probably grown sick of him by now.

The elder is in front of Jongin's apartment door, carrying the latter's clothes in his own hands. The day after Chanyeol's birthday party, Kyungsoo had woken up with the worst hangover to ever exist, in Jongin's bedroom, and found himself clad in an oversized shirt and large sweatpants- probably some spare clothes the younger had changed him into. Kyungsoo didn't waste time fleeing the place, making himself look much more of a fool than he already has.

And here he is today, standing idly and thinking of what to say in front of his 'soulmate'. He's used the laundry as an excuse, telling himself he'll wait for Jongin's clothes until they're ready to be claimed, and then he'll personally return them and apologize to the owner at the same time.

Kyungsoo bites his lips, knocking once. Twice. There's some shuffling going behind the door before it finally opens, revealing a dazed and puffy-looking Jongin in a black sweater and Winnie the Pooh pajamas. It's already 2 in the afternoon, on a Sunday, yet the younger looks like he's just gotten out of bed for the first time today.

"Nini. Hi." The elder purses his lips, subtly raising the pile of clothes. "I-I came here.. to return.. these."

Jongin blinks. He seems to be in a more focused state now.

"Come inside, Soo. We need to talk."

 _Well, this is it_. Kyungsoo sighs, following the tall man inside. He sits on the couch, all tense and stiff, waiting for Jongin to finish cleaning himself up. He's thought a lot about the whole soulmate thing- and he'd ultimately found out that the reason why he's been so afraid is because of the fears and insecurities lurking inside. He figures that if he can get the younger to accept and understand each and every one of them, even if they don't end up being each other's significant halves, then Kyungsoo can live feeling assured and at ease for the rest of his life.

But Jongin had been indeed patient and understanding the whole time; and Kyungsoo is scared that he might've reached the end of the line. On the other hand, he's been nothing but a huge drama queen, overthinking and crying over the slightest unconventional things. Kyungsoo doesn't deserve the treasure that is his soulmate.

"Are you hungry? You want anything to eat?" Jongin comes back from his room, looking fresh and as handsome as ever. He's dressed in a simple white tee and black jogging pants, brown locks still wet from the shower. Kyungsoo tries to be comfortable around him.

"No, I'm fine, Jongin."

The younger takes a seat and regards him carefully, searching for any reaction. Jongin clears his throat.

"Kyungsoo, I won't beat around the bush.. I've always wanted to know what happened to you, and why you acted that way during Chanyeol's party."

The elder frowns. There's no escaping now, it's his only chance to express himself and hopefully make Jongin forgive him for his stupid mistakes.

"I'm sorry, Jongin. You didn't deserve any of that." Kyungsoo looks at him, lips slightly trembling. "I was being dumb. I was being a huge coward. I couldn't.."

"Couldn't what, Soo?"

"Jongin.." Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, trying to organize his thoughts into one coherent sentence, and, "That night, I saw our future when I looked at you. I found out that you're my soulmate, Jongin.. and I couldn't tell you then because I was so afraid."

Jongin has an initial look of surprise on his face, but it quickly softens, his mouth forming into a tiny smile. He senses Kyungsoo getting a bit exasperated, so he holds his hand and cards his own fingers through the dark strands of hair, trying to calm the elder down.

"What were you so afraid about?"

"A lof of things. I'm afraid of not being good enough for you, of messing up if ever we decide to work things through. I'm afraid that you'll decide to leave me one day, because god, Jongin, I really like you. That much. And the thing I'm most probably horrified of is the possibility of me not being your soulma-"

Jongin cuts him off, kissing him square on the lips. Kyungsoo is startled at the action, seeing the younger looking back at him with a stupid grin on his face.

"First of all, I like you a lot too, Mr. Do. Thank you very much." Another kiss. "Oh god, I missed your lips too much.

"And second; soulmate or not, It's not a freaking reason for me to leave your side, Soo.. and don't ever think that I will, because I have no plans of doing so."

Kyungsoo is blushing furiously, feeling the muscles on his face slightly hurt- he's trying so hard to keep his mouth from breaking out into an enormous smile.

"And most importantly," Jongin turns a little serious this time, pitch black orbs staring into Kyungsoo's brown ones. "You don't have to worry about anything anymore, because the same thing happened to me that night. You're my soulmate too, Soo."

Kyungsoo's mouth hangs open, his large eyes getting even wider and wider by the second. "You mean-"

"Yeah, I saw you in my future, too.. it happened when I was about to drop you home."

"Oh.." The elder nods, ever so slowly, and he seems to be trying to take everything in statement by statement, word by word. He stares into nothing in particular, a million thoughts probably going around inside his head. Jongin stays silent too, their conversation having been a bit too overwhelming. He thinks, and thinks, and, well.. _what now?_

"So.. what do you wanna do?" Kyungsoo faces the younger earnestly. Maybe he's still gradually recovering from the scheme of things, or maybe he's just wallowing in the buzz of the moment. Either way, he's glad that things have turned out for the better. "I can't believe I just got hungry.. can't think straight, Nini. I'm up for the offer you made earlier."

"Yeah, me too." Jongin scratches his head, blowing a raspberry as he walks back into his bedroom. "Let's talk about _this_ later. I'll go get the car keys." The younger turns around. "Japanese or street food?"

"Anything is fine."

"Street food it is, then."

 

-

 

 

The first snow makes its way through countless deadlines, endless dance rehearsals, and a whole lot of adulting stuff in between. December has seemed to bloom out of nowhere, turning the ground white and the glass windows frozen in time and space.

"Um, yeah, this was weird." Kyungsoo visibly cringes as he watches CBX's latest video- a kiss cam special of none other than him and Jongin. He's leaning against the warmth of his boyfriend's chest, head on his broad shoulders, as the latter holds him tight with his arms secured around the elder's form. They're huddled on Kyungsoo's large couch, a thick blanket being draped over their shivering bodies, watching stupid videos and getting lost in Youtube.

"I can't believe Baekhyun just made us kiss in front of a million people, Nini. A million!"

"Hey, it was pretty cool for me.. plus, I get to show you off to the rest of the world."

Kyungsoo snorts. "Yeah, and you just told the rest of the world that we're officially in a relationship. I'm supposed to be your boyfriend now, huh?"

Jongin looks at him, half insulted and half worried. "What's wrong with that? You don't want to be my boyfriend?"

"Of course I do, I was just kidding. "The elder laughs, pinching the other's cheeks."I love being with you. I couldn't ask for a better 'proposal'."

 

Things have gotten drastically easier for the both of them ever since. Jongin has witnessed Kyungsoo become more headstrong in their relationship, the latter being more open about the things that seem to bother him. They've established a sense of trust and comfort, which would always be the go-to mender whenever they find themselves in small and petty fights. Jongin gets jealous easily, something that Kyungsoo had just discovered lately, and he would be lying if he says it doesn't drive him insane most of the time.

"You and Ryeowook sunbae have been spending a lot of time lately.. what are you guys up to?" The younger starts, and Kyungsoo fights the urge to groan in frustration. _Here we go again_.

"Hyung is an old friend from my neighbourhood, Jongin." The elder pinches the bridge of his own nose. "And I've told you a thousand times that we're busy with the preparations for our town's 150th anniversary celebration."

Jongin pouts, playing with his boyfriend's sweater paw. Sometimes, he just can't help it. "Well, you could've asked for my help too, you know. I can make some time."

Kyungsoo doesn't respond. He doesn't know what to do, really- the younger looks so adorable like this, all bratty and sulky, lips jutting out in slight annoyance. He decides to show his feelings diversely.

Kyungsoo leans forward, both of his hands holding on to the sides of Jongin's neck, pulling him closer. He kisses him feverishly, the latter responding with just as much intensity.

They still have the same effect on each other, the passion burning a hundredfold in the pits of their stomachs. A few minutes of kissing pass, and they’re all tongues and less lips now, the elder gasping for air from time to time. Jongin latches onto his neck, nipping and sucking all the way down to his collarbones, leaving a small trail of fresh, purple bruises. He’s sure Kyungsoo won’t mind, it’s turtleneck season after all.

The younger has his hands all over his boyfriend’s figure, sneaky fingers creeping through the layer of clothing that’s covering the latter’s body. He tugs on the apricot sweater, demanding the other to remove the frustrating constraint, to which Kyungsoo hastily obliges.

Jongin can’t even remember how they arrived on Kyungsoo’s bed, stark naked, still making out without a care in the world. He’s already frustratingly hard, and he doesn’t know how long he’ll make it before he gets to bust a nut.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo pulls away, lips swollen and smothered with spit. His hair is all mussed up, dark eyes hooded and glassy and _goddamn_ , he looks so fucking sexy right now.

“Yeah, Soo?”

“I need you.”

It’s the feeling of Kyungsoo’s aching hard dick poking onto his stomach that’s brought the younger to the space of reality. Jongin doesn’t know why he’s suddenly alarmed at the statement, because they’ve never gotten this far, and he’s spent probably every night jacking off to the thought of Kyungsoo’s tight hole around him, yet here is- staring at the elder like he’d just grown a few extra heads.

“A-are you sure, Soo?”

“I am.” Kyungsoo is quivering the slightest bit, but the tone in his voice is dead set. “I need you now, Nini. Please.”

The younger lets out a breath, swiping aside the little strands of his boyfriend’s hair sticking on his sweaty forehead. “It’s going to hurt, Soo, but I’ll try my very best to wipe away the pain.”

“I know. I trust you.”

Jongin feels his heart flutter, the way it always does when he’s around the elder. He’s going to be Kyungsoo’s first, and it honours him more than anything- so in return, he promises to make sure that it’s going to be as comfortable and pleasurable for his lover as much as it will be for himself.

Kyungsoo feels the amount of care Jongin has imposed on him and his restless, jittery demeanour. The latter has been very gentle all throughout, letting him know he’s very much appreciated, worshipping every curve and every angle of his body.

And when he finally lets Jongin inside for the first time, a sufficient amount of lube and careless profanities later, the elder doesn’t even try to hide or sugarcoat the searing, skin-splitting pain. He almost cries, fresh tears threatening to fall out, but Jongin kisses and holds him through it all, patiently waiting before he’s being told that it’s okay to move.

The younger starts with slow, sharp thrusts; and Kyungsoo feels the initial pain slowly withering into the peak of the moment. The overwhelming pleasure starts building up, consuming every fiber in his flesh as Jongin repeatedly hits his sweet spot, and before he knows it, Kyungsoo is panting and moaning and holding on to his dear boyfriend for support.

The night is cold; a breath of the chilly winter air seeping through the small cracks and spaces of the windows, but Jongin has never felt so warm inside the tight, flaming hole of Kyungsoo’s ass. He comes shortly, the elder’s name falling out of his mouth, and he pulls out and relishes in the post-coital glow; the momentary high after finally being one with the most important person in his world.

“I’m so in love with you, Do Kyungsoo.” Jongin says, throwing his own body to the side. He listens to the deep, bleary breathing of Kyungsoo, who’s still trying to tame the fume that’s blazing in his system.

“You are such a huge ball of cheese.” Kyungsoo turns to him, smiling wickedly. “I can’t believe you just said that after sex.”

“Well..” Jongin shrugs, pulling the elder closer to his chest. He has no excuse in mind, though- the feelings have been too much, ready to consume him, and he thinks they’d probably drive him even crazier if he continues to keep them inside.

“That’s how I feel about you. It’s okay, I’m not pressuring or asking you to feel the same way right now-“

“-I love you too, Jongin.” Kyungsoo chuckles, giving his boyfriend a sweet peck. “You amaze me every damn time.”

They laugh in unison, basking in the romantic afterglow inside the four walls of Kyungsoo’s bedroom. Jongin loves how their bodies seem to show a beautiful contrast- his own sun-kissed skin against the elder’s pale one, like sun and moon; yin and yang.

 

They might be different, but their love for each other remains the same, binding and convening them into one whole piece. Kyungsoo dreams of a long road that night, bumpy and filled with imperfections, and between the confines of mirage and phantasm, he knows it represents what the future has in store for Jongin and him. But the elder thinks it’ll be okay- they’ll make it through every bump, because they have and complete each other, and Jongin is everything that Kyungsoo has ever wanted- and probably more.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an awkward mess of fluff, smut, and failed attempt at depicting shy Kaisoo idk ;;;; anyway, the song DKS sang during PCY's party is "The Fault In Our Stars" by Yang Da-Il and everyone should listen to it bec it's so goooood and angsty and im still hoping Ksoo will do a cover of his songs someday!


End file.
